


Andrew Deluca Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Andrew Deluca imagines from my Tumblr





	Andrew Deluca Imagines

You tried to not let your break up bother you, especially at work, but people began to notice. You were no longer your bubbly self, your smile was forced.It might have been easier if you didn’t have to see Andrew everyday but you did and you missed him. The break up was mutual. You had both decided that it would be best to call it quits before you ruined what was good between you. The two of you were interns going on to become residents. You didn’t have much time. You also didn’t know your future in Seattle.

You were on Meredith’s service today and currently in a surgery. That’s when she decided to bring up you and Andrew because she knew you couldn’t escape. "So what's going on with you and Deluca?" Meredith asked you. You froze, almost dropping the suction you were holding. She looked up at you, quirking an eyebrow as she waited for you to answer.

"What do you mean?" You asked once you found your words.

"The two of you clearly miss each other so what are you doing, Y/N?"

You looked at the clock, contemplating whether to tell Meredith or not but ultimately decided you had to as you still had a few more hours left of the surgery. You sighed before telling her. "We’re both interns going on to become residents. Not to mention I don’t even know if I’ll be in Seattle or not."

"I was with Derek when I was an intern and he was an attending. Do you think we had time for each other?" Before you could answer Meredith continued. "We didn’t but we made time. It’s about the little things. Me and Derek got married with a post-it note. Sure we had our ups and downs but we made it work. Just like I know you and Deluca will."

You thought about what Meredith had said. The words playing on your mind as you helped finish up the surgery and exited the room. As you took your cap off all you wanted to do was go and find Andrew. It seemed he had the same idea as he was stood there waiting for you. It took one look before you ran up to him and kissed him, Andrew returning it passionately. "I miss you." You mumbled against his lips.

"I miss you too."


End file.
